My Heart Will Go On
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: Kurt's leaving and Puck cant take it, so he tries to get Kurt back. Will he succeed? One Shot. Puck x Kurt. Man on Man, dont like it dont read it!


**This is a new one for me, so sorry if I don't get all the names right**

**Chapter One**

**Set happened after Kurt transferred to Dalton High School**

**Puck's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yell in my pillow '_just when I started to come in terms with my feelings for the boy and now he's gone' _Puck ranted in his head _'I love him I want him back where I can see him' _

**Bzzz Bzzz** Puck picked up his phone he got a text message. It was from Savanna

-Hey hottie want to get nasty-

-try someone else I'm no longer available for that-

-What r u talking about? I know you want this-

-Savanna stop I'm no longer interested-

-Fine! Don't come crawling back to me once you realize you made a mistake- Puck thru his phone back down on his bed and laid back down.

**Kurt's POV**

'This is wonderful, I'm so excited' Kurt walked through the halls at Dalton High School where a boy just gave him a high five. He went to the Warblers meeting, it was his initiation day.

**Warbler meeting and Sectionals (if you don't know you should watch the episode)**

**Still Kurt's POV**

'_Am I doing the right thing? I'm not being pushed to be better, and I'm certainly not being heard by the others" _Kurt thought as he walked down the hallway of Dalton High School, that is when he heard the commotion coming from outside. Being curious he headed in that direction

"You are not welcome here" Kurt heard Blaine say

"I don't give a shit what you think now let me thru" Kurt heard another voice, it sounded really familiar. Kurt fought thru the crowd until he got to the front, and what he saw surprised him to no end

"Puck?" he asked. Puck's head flew to the direction of where he heard his name

"Kurt" Puck stared at him '_Kurt? when has a started using my first name"_ thought Kurt

"What are you doing here Puck?" He voiced his question

"You know him?" Blaine asked, Kurt towards his attention to Blaine and nodded

"Yes I know him"

"Kurt can I talk to you alone?" Kurt heard Puck ask quietly, Kurt turned back around and looked at him warily. Trying to figure out what Puck's game was, but he found nothing just pure innocence of just wanting to talk.

"Sure, we'll go to my room" Kurt answered, Puck sighed in relief which did not go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Wait a second, Kurt hasn't been here long enough to know the rules. No one can bring an outsider onto campus" Blaine said haughtily, not liking where this was going. In his mind Kurt is supposed to fall in love with him, so they could have a happy ever after life.

"Shut up you dick" Puck growled, Kurt placed a hand on Puck's arm

"No that's fine, we'll just go out and have dinner, is that okay with you?" Kurt asked Puck. Puck looked at him

"Oh yea of course" Puck started leading them to his car when they heard a strangled shout

"Wait..."

"I'll see you guys later" Kurt called back to them. Puck led Kurt to his car "so what did you want to talk to me about?" Kurt asked

"Well...mmm…" Puck was speechless for the first time in his life; Kurt looked back towards him once he got into the car

"Puck?" Puck got into the car and turned his attention towards Kurt

"Umm…let's see how should I say this…." Puck was very nervous he turned his body back towards the steering wheel. Kurt didn't know what to think he's never seen Puck this nervous before.

"How about you just come out and say it?" Kurt suggested gently. Puck turned back around to face Kurt

"Well..." _you can do this Puck_ "ilikeyou!" he rushed through. Kurt chuckled

"Can you repeat that, I didn't quite catch that?"

"Sorry" Puck blushed "I said I like you"

"Oh thank you, I started liking you too" Kurt smiled, Puck just shook his head

"No I mean I like you like you. I can't get you out of my head, it's maddening" he closed his eyes waiting for the rejection he knew was coming. Kurt was in shock whatever he was expecting Puck to say, this was not it.

"Wait when did this happen?"

"Ever since that lady gaga song, I started slowly falling for you. It took awhile for me to actually come to terms with it, actually that only happened once I realized you weren't coming back to school."

"Oh Puck I don't know what to say" Kurt thought for a second before going on "I don't think I can trust you fully right now especially all of the things you have done to me" Kurt lowered his head in shame

"I understand" Kurt felt bad; he could see that Puck was genuinely sincere. Kurt made his decision a second later; he placed his hand on Pucks clamped hand on his lap.

"But why don't you try making it up to me" Kurt said a little shyly as he gave Puck's hand a slight squeeze. Puck snapped his head up

"Are you serious? Your given me a chance?" Kurt nodded his head. Puck let out a huge sigh of relief, he grabbed Kurt and hugged him "Thank you so much I won't let you down" he pecked Kurt on the cheek. Kurt smiled slyly

"Well how about you start with taking me to dinner?" he hinted. Puck smirked at Kurt

"I can do that" Puck turned in his seat and started the car "Where do you want to go Mr. Hummel?" Kurt giggled

"Wherever Mr. Puckerman"

"I'll surprise you then"

"Okay" Kurt put his seatbelt on. Puck backed out of the parking spot and out into the street, he started driving with one hand while placing the other down on the seats like he usually did, but this time Kurt slid his hand into Puck's hand. Puck looked over shocked; Kurt just gave him a small smile before looking out of the window. Puck squeezed Kurt's hand while he made his way towards an Italian restaurant that he frequently goes.

**At the Restaurant**

"Puck we don't have to go here, it looks expensive" Kurt exclaimed

"Don't worry about it Mr. Hummel I know the owner she always gives me discounts" He winks

"Oh aren't you lucky! I hear this is the best yet most expensive Italian restaurant here" Kurt said

"Yep she's a money grubber" *Haahahaha* "She used to be my babysitter, she always charged my mom way too much" Puck smirked at Kurt, Kurt smiled. They entered the restaurant, there was a huge wait line. But they got a table right away, though it was in the kitchen

"This is the best table Mr. Hummel, we get all of the best food and its fast" he pulled out the chair for Kurt "My lady" *giggled*

"Thank you fine gentleman" he sat down.

They ordered their spaghetti; they were planning on sharing it. They shared small talk before finally getting to the important stuff.

"So Puck tell me about yourself" Kurt wanting to know more about Puck

"Well….let's see, I didn't have the best of childhood. My mother was an alcoholic and my father was an abusive alcoholic, he's in jail now. My only joy in life is my little sister, her name is Sarah. I did everything for her; I would do anything for her."

"Oh Puck that's horrible, no one should live through that especially not children" Kurt placed his hand on top of Puck's hand

"Thanks Kurt, but my life turned out pretty well"

"True, you are Puckzilla, and you definitely have a ripped body" Kurt said slyly.

"You damn right I do! Puckzilla is awesome, have you seen these guns?." Puck laughed out. Their spaghetti came while they continued to get to know each other. Spaghetti was the ultimate date food, if couples were lucky they it would end up like lady and the tramp. At the last of their spaghetti they would get the same strand and eat till their lips touch. Puck and Kurt were just that lucky, they slurped the last noodle not realizing that their noodle is attached to the others lips. They start getting to the end when they noticed that the others face was getting closer, both of them look up and noticed that they're connected with the same noodle. They smile around the noodle, Puck didn't want to go too far so he was frozen not sure what to do. Kurt however knew what he wanted; he continued to eat up the noodle until his lips met Pucks. They swallowed before going deeper into the kiss, they broke apart

"Mmmhh hot" Puck exclaimed

"Well the stories are true, you are a good kisser" he giggled

"Hey hey" Puck puts his hand up "why don't we start off with a clean slate, for mine and your sake" he suggested. Kurt smiled at him

"I would like that a lot"

"Good so no ex relationship talk and no past stories brought up" Puck said in relief, Kurt chuckled

"I'm pretty sure that's all you, I have nothing like that, but I like what you're suggesting"

"I'm glad….Kurt…I know we don't have the best history but I'm so glad you decided to give me a chance, I will do anything to prove to you that I can change."

"Puck I don't want you to completely change I just want the bullying to stop for everybody not just me"

"Will you help me to keep my badassness" Puck said shyly. Kurt squealed Puck just confirmed that he would stop bullying others; he jumped up and threw himself at Puck.

"Of course I will, thank you thank you" Kurt laid small butterfly kisses on Puck's face. Kurt blushed once he realized what he was doing "sorry"

"It's alright I enjoyed it" he smirked; Kurt just gave Puck's shoulder a playful shove. They continued to talk through the night till closing time "should I be getting you back to school?" Kurt frowned a little

"I guess" Puck stood up and offered his hand to Kurt

"My lady" Kurt placed his hand in Puck's and let him pull him up. Puck paid their bill and they were off.

**Back to Dalton School**

"Can we do this again?"Puck looked hopeful at Kurt

"Of course Noah, how else are you going to prove to me that you're sincere about this?"

"Noah? You are the only one that can call me that, okay" Noah smiled at Kurt

"I know that's why I'm calling you that, and plus I like 'Noah' a whole lot better than 'Puck'"

"Alright, alright" Puck parked the car and quickly got out and jogged to the other side and opened the door for Kurt

"Here you are princess" he mocked bowed

"Thank you kind sir but…. 'princess' really?"

"Hey! If you get to call me Noah it's fair for me to call you something, and I like 'princess' it fits you" Kurt put his hands up in mock surrender as he got out of the car

"Alright I suppose it's not bad, and it is a little endearing." Puck walked Kurt back to the school, when they got to the front door Kurt turned towards Puck "thank you for this, I had a really fun time today"

"No thank you" Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt "can I see you this Saturday?" he asked

"Of course, I'll be waiting for you" Kurt stood up on his tiptoes and gave Puck one last kiss before going into the building.

**3 Months Later**

"_**So son how's school going?" Burt asked Kurt**_

"_**It's going okay dad, the classes are tougher but the people are nicer, but I do miss my friends at glee club"**_

"_**Well you can still hang out with them and go to school where you don't have to be afraid all the time" **_

"_**Yeah I know…" Kurt said hesitantly**_

"_**Kurt what's the matter you sound apprehensive"**_

"_**Well dad…..I met someone" Kurt admitted shyly**_

"_**That's great Kurt! What is his name? When are you bringing him over so I can interrogate him...?" Burt had a lot of questions running thru his head**_

"_**Dad stop" Kurt laughed out "his name is Noah and we've been seeing each other for 3 months now"**_

"_**3 months! Why am I just hearing about this now?" Burt was shocked to say the least**_

"_**Sorry dad but I didn't want to tell anyone until I made sure exactly that this relationship was going to work"**_

"_**I think I understand but I still don't like it"**_

"_**I know daddy…."**_

"_**Wait….Noah? Not that Puckerman boy is it?" **__hahaha__** Kurt laughed nervously "It is isn't it? Kurt what are you thinking? That boy has done nothing but torment you and now you're dating him?"**_

"_**I know what you're talking about, but daddy he proved himself to me. We didn't just start dating I had him prove to me that he was serious about me" Kurt insisted "He's been so good to me, daddy trust me" There was a short silence before Burt said anything**_

"_**Alright Kurt but I swear if he hurts you I'll kill him"**_

"_**Kay daddy, daddy I'll call you later. Puck is taking me out to dinner and a movie"**_

"_**He better not be planning any funny business"**_

"_**Daddy don't worry, he's waiting for me until I'm ready"**_

"_**Well he's going to be waiting a long time because I refuse you to have sex until you're at least 60" **_

"_**Daddy I'm hanging up now, I love you" Kurt laughed out**_

"_**I'm serious Kurt, I love you too" **_Kurt hung up the phone. He started getting ready for his date with a smile; he loved talking with his dad especially now that they don't see each other every day. _Knock Knock_ Confused Kurt walked to his bedroom door and opened it, and on the other side was Blain

"Blain what do I owe this surprise?" Blain had been very annoying these past 3 months, he's been very clingy

"Well I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight." Blain asked

"Oh I'm sorry Blain but I have a date tonight"

"Oh…...with that Puck guy?" Blain said with a little disdain

"Yeah with Puck, my boyfriend" Kurt said becoming annoyed

"Kurt I don't like him, he's a bad influence I mean look at the way he dresses and the way he acts" Blain exclaimed

"I love him!" Kurt shouted, he was getting more and more angry. It took awhile for Kurt to realize what he said "I love him" he repeated, he smiled "I love Noah!"

"Kurt…."

"Please leave Blain I have nothing else to say to you" Kurt backed up and shut the door in Blain's face. He continued to get ready with an extra step in his skip **Ring Ring**

"_**Hello" Kurt picked the phone up automatically**_

"_**Hey princess I'm at the door"**_

"_**Oh Kay I'll be right down" **_Kurt hung up his phone and practically ran out of his room. He saw Noah standing outside the front door, Kurt ran straight into Puck's arms

"Someone is excited to see me" Puck laughed out as he swung Kurt around in his arms.

"I've just realized something important" Kurt said as he bounced around Puck

"Oh, are you going to share it with me?" Puck questioned teasingly. Kurt bumped his shoulder gently with Puck's arm

"Yes" Kurt said teasingly before running towards the car, Puck chased after him gaining up on Kurt effortlessly. Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him towards his chest **Squeal **Hahaha

"Where are you going mister?" He kissed Kurt's cheek

"Come on let's get to dinner, I'm hungry"

"Mmhhh…..I bet I know what you're hungry for" Puck luridly suggested

"Don't be dirty silly" Kurt lightly tapped Puck's cheek before going into the car. Puck shut the door behind Kurt before going around the other side of the car and slipped in.

**The Restaurant**

Kurt was going to wait till after they eat before mentioning his feelings towards Puck, but when that time came Puck had something to say also.

"Kurt how do you like it at this school?"

"Why do you ask Noah?"

"…..I want you to come back and be with us, be with me" Puck confessed. Kurt was a little surprised

"Noah before I answer I have to tell you something really important"

"Okay baby shoot" Kurt takes a deep breath

"Iloveyou" he spoke so fast he ran the words together. Puck chuckled

"Can you say that again, slower this time" Puck smiled while he brought his hand up to Kurt's face and stroked his cheek

"Sorry" Kurt said sheepishly "I said that I love you" Puck was shell shocked

"Are you serious? Oh my god that is wonderful" Puck leaned into Kurt and kissed him passionately "I love you too, that's why I want you back. I need to see you every day, I can't function on the days I don't see you"

"Oh Noah I don't know, I can't go back to that fear. I miss you and the others but here I don't have to worry about getting harassed"

"I know baby but I swear I'm going to do everything for you to feel safe, I won't let you be harassed anymore" Kurt could see the sincerity in his eyes

"Noah please don't do anything that would take you away from me" He got up and sat down on Puck's lap "okay?" He nuzzled his face in Puck's neck.

"I promise"

"…..then yes I would love to go back" he said against Puck's neck. Puck pushed Kurt gently back only a few millimeters so he could see Kurt's face

"Really?" Kurt nodded his head "Oh baby this is wonderful"

"I'll call my dad tomorrow, oh that reminds me. He wants to have some choice words with you"

"Wait! You told him about us?" Puck looked scared

"Should I not have done this? Are you angry with me?" Kurt was distressed

"No No baby that's not what I meant. It's just that I never had to meet the fathers of those I dated and to be honest I'm scared to death now"

"Oh baby as long as you don't plan on hurting me, then my dad won't hurt you at least not physically"

"Thanks I'm so reassured by that," Kurt let out a chuckle

"I love you too" Kurt kissed Puck "mmmhh should we start heading to the movies now?" Kurt asked once he pulled back

"I guess" Puck stood up and pulled out his wallet and left money for the bill "Shall we go milady"

**Hahahaha**

"Of course my good man"

**Next Day (Saturday Morning)**

"_**Hey daddy I have to tell you something" Kurt said to Burt**_

"_**Puckerman did something didn't he, you sound apprehensive" Burt jumped to conclusions**_

"_**No daddy he didn't do anything, he was again the perfect gentlemen, but anyways I want to tell you that I'm coming back home and going back McKinley High"**_

"_**Kurt are you sure? Isn't Karofsky still there?"**_

"_**Yeah but I trust Noah completely**_

"_**Well if you're sure then I'm delighted, it hasn't been the same without you"**_

"_**I've missed you guys too"**_

"_**Alright son I'll call both schools and explain the situation and this afternoon Carol and me will come and help you move back. Do you think you'll be all packed up by then?"**_

"_**Of course daddy"**_

"_**Kay see you at 3?"**_

"_**Kay see you then" **_Kurt hung up the phone and dialed Puck's number

"_**Hey princess what's up?"**_

"_**So I just got done talking with my dad, and he and Carol are coming to get me at 3 and…..I'm moving back today" Kurt yelled with enthusiasm **_Puck had to laugh at that

"_**Do you want me to come over and help you pack?"**_

"_**Weeelll if you're not doing anything" Kurt said as cutely as possible**_

_**HAHAHA "Well when you put it that way…of course I'll help out, I'll be over in a few minutes okay?"**_

"_**Thank you Noah"**_

"_**See you Princess"**_

"_**Alright byes…wait!"**_

"_**What? What is it? What's wrong?"**_

"_**No silly I just wanted to tell you that I love you"**_

"_**Honey don't scare me like that, but I love you too"**_

"_***giggle* "sorry, see you in a few"**_

"_**Bye" **_Kurt and Puck hung up at the same time. Kurt started packing up his stuff

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Sweetheart where do you want me to start?" Puck asked once they were in Kurt's room

"Ummmm" Kurt looked around "Why don't you put my products away" Kurt pointed to a bag. Puck went over to the dresser and started putting things away while Kurt continued to put his clothes away. Once he was done with the closet he moved to the dresser, he bent over and started taking things out, when he felt a slap on his butt "OH!" he straightened out a little

"This looks really suggestive" Puck pulled Kurt against his chest and grounded against Kurt's butt. Kurt let out a breathily moan

"Ohhhh Noah…..wait we can't we have to finish packing"

"Oh you ruining all of my fun" Puck breathed on Kurt's neck, his hand ghosted around Kurt's neck

"Well maybe if we finish quickly we can do something" he said teasingly as he ground his ass against Puck's hardening groin. Puck let out a glottal moan

"Well let's keep a packing" he turned and continued to pack Kurt's things, Kurt laughed, and continued to pack.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Alright then everything is packed and ready to go….wait is that your bed sheets?" Puck asked

"Yea but I figured we could do something before my dad comes, because we have a few hours to kill" Kurt walked up to him shyly

"Yum" Puck gently pushed Kurt back till his legs hit the bed, all the while kissing Kurt everywhere. Puck pushed him down on the bed and began grinding his hips into Kurt's; he loved to hear Kurt's sweet moaning. Clothes were flying off of their bodies, Puck reached Kurt's briefs

"Are you sure baby?" Puck asked Kurt "We go any further; I don't think I can stop myself"

"Yes, please Noah make love to me, I want you to be my first" Kurt said in a breathless voice, he spread his legs wider, inviting Puck closer to him. Puck made short work with their underwear; he wasted no time in getting Kurt ready. He offered his fingers to Kurt; Kurt greedily started sucking on them. Puck decided that little Kurt needed attention, so as Kurt was giving his fingers delicious attention, he decided to give little Kurt the same attention. Puck decided his fingers were ready; he pulled his fingers out of Kurt's mouth and started preparing Kurt's hole.

"OH God Noah, more please"

"Baby it's going to hurt at first but I swear it'll get better, but if at any moment you want to stop tell me" Puck lined his cock at Kurt's entrance and began pushing in.

"mmm" Kurt couldn't help but tighten at the sensation

"Baby its okay, relax for me" he kept pushing in till he was all the way in. He stilled so Kurt could get accustomed to his size, though he only had to wait a few seconds before Kurt spoke up

"Move Noah please" he bucked his hips against the full hard cock in him. That was all Puck needed to hear, before he started thrusting in and out "mmnngg oh Noah more, faster!" Kurt yelled when Puck found his pleasure spot. Puck kept ramming into that spot, sending Kurt into an unintelligible sexy mess, "Noah…I…..Cumming!"

***groan*** "Cum for me baby, let me see you" Puck sped up his pace making Kurt go into ecstasy

"AAAHHHH OH NOAH!" Kurt hole tightened making Puck lose control

"Oh Kurt so good, so tight" he thrust a few more times before he felt himself release into Kurt's beautiful body.

"Ahhh, feels so good" Kurt said as he felt his channel become filled with Puck's warm seed, he looked up at Puck "That was wonderful" Puck collapsed on Kurt

"I totally agree, you're wonderful"

"We should clean up huh?"

"I guess" Kurt said dejectedly

**3pm**

"Hey Mr. Hummel, Carol" Puck greeted the two adults as they came in Kurt's room

"Hello Puck" Carol replied as she hugged him

"Puckerman" Burt said nonchalantly "Are you ready son?"

"Yes dad"

"Puck let's take these out to the car now" Carol suggested

"Sure Carol" they picked up the closest boxes and took them to the car, leaving Kurt and Burt alone.

"Daddy be nice, Noah is really important to me"

"I am being nice" Burt rebutted, but he was only met with a hard stare from his son "Alright Alright I'll be nice, now come over here and give your old man a hug." Kurt stepped towards his father's embracing arms

"I am thankful for at least one thing because of him"

"What is it?"

"He gave me you back for at least a little while longer"

"Aww dad" he gave him another hug

"Why don't we start loading up the car"

"Sounds great" They picked up the nearest boxes and went down to the car. They joined Puck and Carol. They placed the things in the car, and the group started walking back to get the rest of Kurt's stuff. Burt made Puck hang back a bit with him, so he could talk to his son's boyfriend

"So Puckerman I swear to god if you hurt my son…." Burt didn't finish his sentence but he didn't have to Puck understood the meaning behind it

"You don't have to worry sir; I have no attention on hurting your son. I love him too much"

"Good as long as you remember what I said"

"No worry sir, I definitely will remember" Puck answered.

**Monday**

"_**Thank you principle Figgins…yes…yes he'll start Tuesday…okay bye"**_

"Alright Kurt everything is all set, and you get to go back tomorrow"

"Thanks dad. I'm going to call Noah and tell him the news" Kurt got up and ran to his room for home privacy before dialing Noah's number.

"_**Noah! Guess what? I'm coming back tomorrow"**_

"_**That's great sweetie, it'll be a sweet surprise for everyone"**_

"_**Noah?..."**_

"_**What is it sweetie?"**_

"_**I'm scared, what if Karofsky starts harassing me when you're not there?"**_

"_**He won't baby, I took care of it"**_

"_**Okay I trust you, I'll see you tomorrow Noah"**_

"_**Alright baby see you tomorrow, I love you"**_

"_**I love you too, and thank you Noah" **_they hung up and waited anxiously for tomorrow to come.

**Tuesday Morning (Before School)**

"So Kurt ready for the big day?" Carol asked

"I think so, so is Finn coming back today too?"

"Yep, so this is going to be a big surprise for him too"

"Hahaha I love surprises"

"Then you'll love this" he heard a familiar voice, Kurt whipped around.

"Noah!" he rushed into Puck's outstretched arms "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to school" Puck replied

"Aww thank you, you're so good to me"

"I try" Puck shrugged with a smirk set on his lips

"And you do a very good job at it" Kurt stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Puck's lips

"Shall we go princess, your carriage is waiting"

"Well kind sir, why don't you escort me to my carriage" Kurt grabbed onto Puck's arm.

**At McKinley School (In the parking lot)**

"Oh my goodness Noah I'm so scared right now" Kurt was physically shaking in his seat, Puck laid his hand on Kurt's clenched hand

"Baby it will be fine, I will be with you all day, and plus sweetie Karofsky is no longer in school" he gave a slight smirk Kurt's way

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Kurt asked bewildered

"Well I didn't do much, I just happen to inform the police who I thought the recent shop lifter was, so they checked it out and guess what they found? …All of the stolen stuff in his room, so now he's spending time in jail"

"Oh baby thank you so much!" Kurt hauled himself towards Puck "I knew I could trust you" he kissed Puck furiously. Kurt broke apart "I think I should reward you for getting rid of the bad mean Karofsky" he cupped Puck's hardening length

***moan* **"Mmnnn baby, as much as I enjoy that, I think we should go"

"Are you sure? We could spend the morning in here" Kurt suggested

"Yea I'm pretty sure your father would kill me if that happened and plus I let it slip yesterday to the glee club members that I had a surprise for them"

**Hehehehe **"Silly Noah, but I guess in that case we had better go in." They got out of the car; Puck immediately went to Kurt's side and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Let's go surprise the hell out of everyone"

"Kay" they walked into the school and all the eyes gravitated towards them in pure shock. Everyone began whispering about them, but they didn't care all they wanted was this day to be over with so they could go home and have hot steamy sex. They walked to the glee room, where everyone was waiting for Puck's big surprise. Puck slid his arm off and grabbed hold of Kurt's hand before whispering

"You ready princess"

"Yes I am" Kurt smiled up at him, Puck returned the smile. Puck entered the room first with Kurt behind him hidden from view.

"Alright white boy, what's this big surprise for us?" Mercedes asked

"Yea Puck what is it?" Finn voiced, the rest of the glee club was anxious to see what Puck's big surprise was

"Well…here he is" Puck step to the side to reveal Kurt, all the members screamed when they saw Kurt. Mercedes was the first one to run up to Kurt and give him a big hug

"Oh my god Puck how did you get him to come back?" Finn asked

"I'm just that badass" Puck answered smugly as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist again.

**The End **

**Hope you liked it**


End file.
